disneychannelinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Lizzie McGuire
Lizzie McGuire aired on Disney Channel from 2001 to 2004 for 2 seasons. It stars Hilary Duff as Lizzie McGuire, a teenage girl who just wants to fit in at her high school. She has an imaginery friend, animated Lizzie, who is more outgoing and pops inside her head to help her in difficult situations. The series produced a total of 64 episodes from the pilot, Rumors in 2001, to the season finale, Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High in 2003. Although this episode was the last chronogically in the character's stories, it aired a year before the final new episode, Magic Train in 2004. Lizzie McGuire won the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for two years running (2002 and 2003) along with numerous other nominations and awards such as Teen Choice Awards, Young Artist Awards and Emmy Awards. Cast 'MAIN CHARACTERS' Lizzie McGuire: Portrayed by Hilary Duff '' The series namesake, Lizzie is quite shy at school and just desperately wants to fit in at high school. She has an alter-ego, animated Lizzie, who advises her. She pops into Lizzie's head quite often and she is opinionated and out-going, almost the complete opposite of the real Lizzie. ''Miranda Sanchez: Portrayed by Lalaine Vergara-Paras Miranda is Lizzie's best friend. She is very self-concious but always sticks up for Lizzie in sticky situations. Miranda doesn't appear in the last six episodes of Lizzie McGuire or The Lizzie McGuire Movie due to Lalaine's other work commitments. Gordo Gordon: Portrayed by Adam Lamberg David (known as Gordo) has been Lizzie's best friend since they were a day old. he is very intelligent, practical and always gets A's in school. His dream is to become a director and is usually seen with his video camera. It is revealed in an episode of the series that Gordo has a crush on Lizzie, but the relationship never happens on the show, but is highlighted in the sequel movie. Matt McGuire: Portrayed by Jake Thomas Matt is Lizzie's little brother. Just like average siblings, they fight a lot, but they are shown to truly care about each other. He is intelligent and always causing trouble in the McGuire household. He is also very good at making people laugh. Jo McGuire: Portrayed by Hallie Todd Jo is Lizzie's mother. She doesn't really know how to deal with Lizzie's teenage issues at school and often messes up. At the end of most episodes, if they've had a fight about Jo messing up, they make up and show that they have a strong mother-daughter relationship. Sam McGuire: Portrayed by Robert Carradine Sam is Lizzie's father. He is goofy and doesn't really know how to raise kids. However, he tries his best to help Lizzie in difficult situations. '' 'RECURRING CHARACTERS' 'Kate Sanders: Portrayed by Ashlie Brillault' ''Kate is Lizzie and her friends' worst enemy at school. She is the most popular girl at school and actually used to be part of Lizzie's group of best friends when she was unpopular. However, when she became popular she started to bully Lizzie and loves nothing more than to embarass her and make her life miserable. Ethan Craft: Portrayed by Clayton Snyder Ethan is the boy at school who Lizzie and Miranda have a crush on. He is not shown to be a bright kid, but his heart is in the right place. He has an interest in golf and his favourite movie is Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Larry Trudgeman III: Portrayed by Kyle Downes Larry is a typical school geek and is treated like an outcast by everyone except Lizzie and her friends. It is revealed that he has a crush on Lizzie and the two go on a date. However, Lizzie is only trying to be nice to him and doesn't like him in that way. The two remain friends after she tells him this. Claire Miller: Portrayed by Davida Williams Claire is Kate's new best friend since she became popular. Therefore, she also likes to make fun of Lizzie and her friends. She is not a nice person in general and is even sometimes nasty to her friend Kate. Lanny Onasis: Portrayed by Christian Copelin Lanny is Matt's best friend. He never speaks on screen but the two friends seem to be able to communicate with ease. '' 'Melina Bianco: Portrayed by Carly Schroeder' ''Melina is Matt's other best friend. She loves getting him into trouble but later in the season they reveal that they have feelings for each other. '' 'Mr Dig Sellers: Portrayed by Arvie Lowe Jr' ''Mr Dig is Lizzie's substitute teacher. He is cool, laid-back and often mentions that he has taught celebrities (such as Christina Aguilera) in the past. He dates Matt's teacher, Miss Jasmine Chapman. Edward Sanchez: Portrayed by Armando Molina Edward is Miranda's dad. He has minimal appearances on the show. Daniela Sanchez: Portrayed by Dyana Ortelli Daniela is Miranda's mum. She has minimal appearances on the show. Howard Gordon: Portrayed by Michael Mantell Howard is Gordo's dad. He is a psychiatrist. Roberta Gordon: Portrayed by Alison Martin Roberta is Gordo's mum. She is a psychiatrist. Parker MacKenzie: Portrayed by Chelsea Wilson Parker is a girl in Lizzie's class. She is a vegetarian. Gordo asks her out, but she refuses because he is too short for her. Parker doesn't like Lizzie because she has ruined school projects she did in the 2nd and 5th grades. Danny Kessler: Portrayed by Byron Fox Danny is Lizzie and Miranda's first heart-throb. His character is only seen and mentioned in season 1. However, Lizzie mentions Danny again in The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Veruca Albano: Portrayed by Rachel Snow Veruca is an overweight, geeky girl at Lizzie's school. She asks Lizzie for advice in an episode and confides in her about her porblems with bullying. She is on the school mathlete team. Amy Sanders: Portrayed by Haylie Duff Amy is Kate's cousin. She plays in a rock band and doesn't like Kate very much. '' '''Coach Kelly: Portrayed by Dot Jone's Coach Kelly is Lizzie's gym teacher at Hillridge Junior High. She likes to sew her own dresses and helps Lizzie out in one of the episodes. Principal Tweedy: Portrayed by Phill Lewis Principal Tweedy is the headmaster of Hillridge Junior High. Mr Escobar: Portrayed by Daniel R Escobar Mr Escobar is the drama teacher at Hillridge. He also runs detention Episode Guide Season 1: 12th January 2001 - 18th January 2002 *Rumors *Picture Day *When Moms Attack *I've Got Rhythmic *Jack Of All Trades *Aaron Carter's Coming To Town *Misadventures In Babysitting *Election *I Do, I Don't *Bad Girl McGuire *Between A Rock & A Bra Place *Come Fly With Me *Random Acts Of Miranda *Lizzie's Nightmares *Obsession *Sibling Bonds *Rated Aargh! *Gordo & The Girl *Educating Ethan *Lizzie Strikes Out *The Untitled Stan Jansen Project *Last Year's Model *Night Of The Day Of The Dead *Facts Of Life *Scarlett Larry *Gordo & The Magic Dwarves *Lizzie & Kate's Big Adventure *The Courtship Of Miranda Sanchez *Gordo's Video *Gordo's Bar Mitzvah Season 2: 8th February 2002 - 14th February 2004 *First Kiss *El Oro De Montezuma *Mom's Best Friend *The Rise & Fall Of The Kate Empire *Working Girl *And The Winner Is *The Longest Yard *Just Friends *Those Freaky McGuires *In Miranda Lizzie Does Not Trust *Over The Hill *Best Dressed For Much Less *You're A Good Man, Lizzie McGuire *Just Like Lizzie *Lizzie In The Middle *Inner Beauty *Movin' On Up *Party Over Here *She Said, He Said, She Said *One Of The Guys *Lizzie's Eleven *Dear Lizzie *Clue-Less *Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High *Bunkies *A Gordo Story *Grubby Longjohn's Olde Tyme Revue *The Greatest Crush Of All *Grand Ole Grandma *My Fair Larry *The Gordo Shuffle *My Dinner With Mr Dig *Xtreme Xmas *Magic Train Awards & Nominations 2002 ALMA AWARDS: Outstanding Children's Television Programming ''(Nominated) KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS: ''Favourite TV Show ''(Won) KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS: ''Favourite TV Actress - Hilary Duff ''(Nominated) WRITERS GUILD OF AMERICA: ''Children's Script - Pilot Episode ''(Nominated) YOUNG ARTIST AWARDS: ''Best Ensemble In A TV Series (Comedy or Drama) ''(Nominated) YOUNG ARTIST AWARDS: ''Best Performance In A TV Comedy Series - Lalaine ''(Nominated) YOUNG ARTIST AWARDS: ''Best Performance In A TV Comedy Series - Hilary Duff ''(Nominated) '''2003' EMMY AWARDS: Outstanding Children's Program ''(Nominated) IMAGEN AWARD: ''Best Supporting Actress In Television - Lalaine ''(Nominated) KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS: ''Favourite TV Show ''(Won) KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS: ''Favourite Television Actor - Adam Lamberg ''(Nominated) KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS: ''Favourite TV Actress - Hilary Duff ''(Nominated) TEEN CHOICE AWARDS: ''Choice TV Actress - Hilary Duff ''(Nominated) TEEN CHOICE AWARDS: ''Choice TV - Comedy ''(Nominated) YOUNG ARTIST AWARDS: ''Best Performance In A TV Series (Comedy or Drama) - Jake Thomas ''(Nominated) YOUNG ARTIST AWARDS: ''Best Family Television Series (Comedy or Drama) ''(Nominated) YOUNG ARTIST AWARDS: ''Best Ensemble In A TV Series (Comedy or Drama) ''(Nominated) '''2004' EMMY AWARDS: Outstanding Children's Program ''(Nominated) KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS: ''Favourite TV Show ''(Nominated) KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS: ''Favourite TV Actress - Hilary Duff ''(Nominated) KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS AUSTRALIAN: ''Favourite Television Star - Hilary Duff ''(Won) YOUNG ARTIST AWARDS: ''Best Performance In A TV Series (Comedy or Drama) - Jake Thomas ''(Nominated) '''2005' KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS: ''Favourite TV Show ''(Nominated) KIDS' CHOICE AWARDS: ''Favourite TV Actress - Hilary Duff ''(Nominated) Gallery 2009-1-4_164448_030jj3_hilary_duff_a.jpg lizzie_mcguire_jake_thomas_as_matt.jpg Lizzie+McGuire+lizziemcguire400ds0827.jpg Lizzie-McGuire-Wallpaper-lizzie-mcguire-394695_1007_741.jpg Lizzie-McGuire-Wallpaper-lizzie-mcguire-394697_1024_768.jpg lm9.jpg mqdefault.jpg r509447_2746870.Png r509449_2746891.Png tumblr_m7hljnpMVI1rpehvpo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mauerrpVUm1rt5chko1_1280.jpg tumblr_me7x8mCZS61ryivml.jpg